Reynoldstown
:This article is about the capital city of Reynoldsland. For the city in the Dragoonasag state of Salviana, see Reynoldstown, Salviana. Reynoldstown is the capital city of the island nation of Reynoldsland. It is located on the island's west coast, with the Sea of Reynoldsland lying to the west. The city is known as "Hotel City, Reynoldsland" because of the seven hotels located in its metropolitan area. Geography Reynoldstown is located in Reynoldsland's West Coastal Plains region. The nation's three major rivers, the Reynolds, Loveport, and Barrier, meet near Hope Park. History The city now known as Reynoldstown was founded in 1891 as Jonnic City by George Parkans and a group of explorers. In 1895, construction on the Jonnic Legislative Building began; the building was finished in 1901. In 1900, Stuart John Venoill expanded the community by building more houses. In the early 1900s, more people moved to the city from other English-speaking countries. In 1920, Jonnic Harbor was opened for business. In 1922, Jerry T. Koumes and his construction crews began building the nation's first skyscraper, the Koumes Tower. In 1931, the first hotel in the city opened in East Jonnic City, now East Reynoldstown. The longest-serving prime minister in the nation's history, Frouth Markes, took office on January 7, 1938, and he served as the prime minister of Jonnic until January 7, 1957, when Kyle Denner took over as prime minister. In the late 1940s, Paul Jordson, a resident of nearby Karbury, presented a plan to then-mayor Al Carvelton for the construction of new roads in the city and new bridges across the city's three rivers. As part of the plan, Jonnic National Route 1 and Jonnic National Route 3 were built through the city, and the Venoill Bridge was built along Route 1 across the Loveport River. In the 1960s, two new skyscrapers were built in the downtown area, and five new hotels were built. In the early 1970s, two parks, Reynolds Park (then called Jonnic Park) and Venoill Park, were created within the city. In the 1980s, the city's first subway, the EastWay, began operating. In the 1990s, the city's name was changed from Jonnic City to Reynoldstown when the island nation was renamed Reynoldsland, and the city became the nation's capital city. In 2002, the city became the capital of the newly created Reynoldsland Capital District, and remained the nation's capital. Demographics Reynoldstown has a population of about 920,007. Caucasians make up 69% of the city's population. Native Furroqueos make up about 4%. Hispanics make up about 15%. About 7% is of African ancestry, and about 5% of the population comes from nearby islands such as Marvosaan and the Vathau Islands. Climate Reynoldstown enjoys mild to hot climate all year long. The average January high is 79 degrees, and the average January low is 70 degrees. The average July high is 96 degrees, and the average July low is 77 degrees. Architecture Architecture in Reynoldstown is mostly modern. The downtown area includes such skyscrapers as the Jonnic Tower, the Venoill Bank Building, and the ReynWest Building. While most of the city's architecture is modern, some historic districts lie in the southeast, such as Jonnictown, where buildings date back to the 1800s, and Oldetown, where buildings date back to the early 1800s. Culture and the Arts Reynoldstown is home to many cultural institutions. The two most famous in the city are the Reynoldstown Theater and the Venoill Center. The Reynoldstown Museum is the largest and most famous museum in the city, as well as in the country. The museum has artwork from all over the world, and also on display there are objects used by the area's early settlers. Venoill Museum is located in the city's Northside suburb. It displays mostly objects from other countries. "Sibling city(ies)" * Winston, Salviana * Gableton, Almina * Sunstown, West Canipra Category: Reynoldsland Category:Large cities *